The Top PokeAthlete!
by In The Forest
Summary: Allen's dream is to be a Top PokeAthlete, a sport commonly ignored by trainers and only done in their free-time. Armed with a Chikorita destined for evolution and a partner who can't seem to understand that becoming a coordinator in Johto was useless, he is ready to face anyone who gets in his way.


…

"Wake up."

…

"Come on, wake up!"

…_shuffle, shuffle_

"The movie is going to start, so WAKE UP!"

…_yawn_

"What's wrong, Bella?" a groggy voice asked, yawning once more.

"Come on, Allen! You promised me you would watch Professor Oak's video with me!" Bella whined softly. A light brown haired boy sleepily picked his head up in time to see the introduction starting. A black screen was showing. The sound of shuffling could be heard in the background.

"Hmm… Interesting..." a voice said, seemingly from nowhere. One of the younger kids in the back of the cafeteria yelled ghost, only for one of the teachers to shush the child.

"Huh? Oh! Excuse me, sorry! I was just reading this book here." A noise could be heard once more, and the sound of a curtain moving on something occurred. The kid, probably the same one, yelled something out in the background. Allen snorted, while his ginger-haired friend promptly elbowed him in the gut. An elderly man appeared on the screen. He had graying hair and coal black eyes. Allen thought that the man looked soulless. The man had a light brown orange jacket with a white collared undershirt, with khaki pants, brown leather shoes, and a black belt with a silver buckle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the man exclaimed, as if he could actually see you.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" he exclaimed again. _What other world is there that doesn't have Pokémon,_ the boy thought snidely.

"My name is Professor Oak." The man identified himself, turning him from nameless to Professor Oak. Allen once again rolled his amber eyes.

"But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor." Professor Oak, now going by Pokémon Professor, stated proudly. _Professor Elm will always be better than you, old man. But even he is second-rate to my role model. _Allen thought with narrowed eyes. Beside him, Bella silently squealed at the movie, even though they saw this since they first joined.

"Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!" _Again old man, seriously?! I mean, I know the Distortion World has been proven to exist and all, but that doesn't mean that we are from a world with no Pokémon. _Allen thought. Looking at Bell though, he had second thoughts about this whole other world thing.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon." Taking his hand out of his pocket, he revealed to have a small red and white sphere, with a black line the middle and a white button in the center of the line. At this point, Allen tuned out, staring absent-mindedly at the paper that was given to each and every student. He could hear what sounded like a Marill calling. Hearing students starting to pick their pencils up, he tuned back into the movie and got his pencil ready.

"Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" the movie was paused by the head teacher and they called out to fill the paper.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Description:

Goal:

"Could they have made this any easier?" Allen muttered under his breath. Though, he always wondered why it would matter the description and gender. Filling it out, he looked at his and Bella's paper.

Name: Algernon 'Allen' Basson

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Description: light brown hair with amber eyes

Goal: The be the Top Pokéathlete

Name: Isabella 'Bella' Golini

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Description: ginger hair with amber eyes

Goal: To be the Top Coordinator

Allen snorted at Bella's answer as he got her and the people to the right of her papers and passed them to the left. Bella glared at Allen.

"I'll have you know, I am only training my Pokémon here until I am 16. Then I will be allowed to go, by myself, to Sinnoh and challenge their contests. Just because you chose the easiest goal doesn't mean you have to be like that to others." Bella chided, as the movie once again started. All it talked about was the importance of friendship and working together. _Boring,_ Allen thought, rolling his eyes as Bella repeated every word of the movie.

"Now, we have the three Johtotain starters right here." Pokémon Professor said, placing three Pokeballs from his pocket (_How big are they? _Allen wondered) on the table, before clicking the white button and releasing three small creatures. The first one was a small, pale green creature with a darker necklace of buds. It had huge red eyes, four legs, and a small tail. The most distinguishing feature of it was the giant leaf protruding from its head.

"Chikorita, a grass type Pokémon that I will have as my starter." Allen softly said, imagining a Meganium kicking the final goal in Goal Roll, winning him the Skill and Power competition.

The next one to the right of Chikorita was a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on the top of its body and cream on the underside. Its eyes were closed on top of its long snout. Sneezing, fire suddenly shout out from the small red spots on its back.

"Cyndaquil, the fire type Pokémon." Allen said glaringly, as the Chikorita started to back away from the fire type.

The last one was another bipedal Pokémon. This one was blue with red spikes on its back and tail. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern, with the Pokémon's eyes having red irises and is surrounded by a black pattern. Opening its jaws, you could see one set of teeth on each side of its upper jaw and three rows of teeth on its lower set of jaw.

"And finally but not least, Totodile, the water type Pokémon." Allen said with a smirk, watching as the Cyndaquil backed away from the Totodile while the Chikorita calmed down slightly. The video went on about basic training, stuff he had heard since he first started this school. Once the movie was over, he stood up and walked over to Bella.

"Are you still getting Cyndaquil?" Allen asked as the two started to walk out of Violet City's Pokémon School. Bella nodded as they made their way to Falkner, who was supposed to be giving out starter Pokémon to those who had finished the school. Allen groaned aloud, knowing this might be the only chance he has to be Bella unless he can catch a water type quick enough. The Judge ushered them in and the two walked up the small steps to where they were suspended in air. There, Falkner was waiting at the back with the three Pokémon. Taking steps as if it was natural to walk so high up as if there was solid ground beneath your feet and not old wooden planks, they walked over to where Falkner was waiting with three Pokeballs.

"I still remember when I was younger watching you two cheer me on as I slowly filled the requirements for taking this gym from my old man. I am still thankful for that. I feel honored to be the ones to give you your first friend." Falkner said, smiling slightly at what may only be a memory. Before he even opened the Pokeballs, Allen and Bella took the ones labeled grass and fire respectively. Releasing them, they got the partners the two of them had been waiting for the longest of times.

"Chika!" "Cynda!" The two Pokémon cried as one as they jumped into their new trainers' arms. Falkner, Bella, and Allen smiled at each other as the two teenagers journeys began.

* * *

Hello fellow trainers, breeders, athletes, coordinators, and Pokemon! This is a story that I got the idea for. I am planning in continuing it, but I am not sure if I should. If I get good reception back, then it will confirm my belief that this will turn out as a good story and worth my time writing more for it. So feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
